Heat exchangers are configured to exchange and/or transfer heat from one medium to another. Parallel plate heat exchangers are commonly implemented in electronic devices to assist in dissipating and/or exhausting heat generated by one or more electronic component(s) (e.g., a processor, a central processing unit (CPU) and/or a graphics processing unit (GPU)) of the electronic device. Conventional parallel plate heat exchangers are configured such that a flow of a fluid (e.g., an airflow) enters and exits channels and/or gaps formed between the plates of the parallel plate heat exchanger in a single direction defined by the orientation of the plates. In some instances, the exhaust flow from an electronic device incorporating a parallel plate heat exchanger has an undesirably high flow velocity. For example, a relatively high exhaust flow velocity may create discomfort for a user that is exposed to the exhaust flow while wearing the electronic device or while positioned near the device.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. In describing these examples, like or identical reference numbers are used to identify the same or similar elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness.